Just A Dream
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Pinginnya sih ketemu sama artis favorite, tapi malah ketemu sama.../AU, Ooc stadium akhir, RnR plis :


**Just A Dream**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Ooc, typo(maybe), gaje, no pair, no bashing purpose, dll**

**Genre : Humor**

**Summary : Pinginnya sih ketemu sama artis favorite, tapi malah ketemu sama….**

Pagi yang damai. Burung-burung berkicau, seakan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tidak ketinggalan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggugurkan dedaunan dan menerbangkannya kesana-kemari.

Begitu juga dengan suasana mension dikediaman Hyuga, mewah, elegan, asri namun bukan Asri Welas dan damai sudah menjadi kebiasaan disana. Tapi gimana jadinya jika suasana damai tersebut harus terusik dengan suara nyanyian bergenre piring pecah alias cempreng? Pasti gak enak bukan? Burung-burung yang lagi berkicau aja mendadak menggonggong dibuatnya. Apalagi manusia yang mendengar suara kacau itu?

"HINATAAAAA BERISIIIIIK!"Kalau begini yang berisik Hinata atau Neji sih? Perasaan suara Hinata gak nyaring-nyaring amat!

"Apanya yang berisik? Kakak tuh yang berisik!" Saut Hinata sedikit berteriak, soalnya posisi Hinata lagi didapur sedangkan Neji lagi didalem kamar yang letaknya dilantai dua.

"Gue berisik? Elo yang berisik! Gara-gara lo tidur gue keganggu, padahal tadi gue lagi mimpi indah!" Balas Neji yang mencak-mencak didalam kamarnya.

"OH! GITU EAA?" Dan selepas mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Hinata kembali beraksi dengan menyanyikan tembang teranyar dari Justin Bieber,

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. Kyaaaaaa! Justin Bieber I lap yu so mach! Emuaaaaach…. Ih apaan nih kok pedes? HUAAA gua kenyot ulekan!" HAHAHA! Jadi gini, pas Hinata nyanyi, doi gunain ulekan buat dijadiin mic. Yang namanya ulekan gunanya buat apaan sih? Buat ngulek sambel kan? Nah sambel tuh pedes kan? Jadi pas Hinata ngomong 'Emuaaaaach' sambil cipok tuh ulekan, Hinata langsung kepedesan! Doi ngibrit kesana-kemari buat cari aer, dan untungnya dapet. Tapi naas kembali menghampiri Hinata, ternyata yang dia minum bukan air putih melainkan air garem!

"Buaaah! Asin!" Hinata pun memuncratkan semua air garam ke…. MUKANYA NEJI! Ternyata pas Neji dengar suara gaduh didapur, doi turun buat ngecek apa yang terjadi. Soalnya dimension Cuma ada dia sama Hinata, taulah si Hiashi kan sibuk banget kerja keluar kota. Pas Neji udah sampe didapur, doi ngeliat Hinata lagi mondar-mandir gaje. Yaudah Neji samperin adeknya itu, tapi pas mau megang pundak Hinata, adeknya itu keburu balik badan dan memuncratkan air garem yang mulanya dari mulut Hinata ke muka tampannya. Hueek!

"Grrrrr Hinataaa" Geram Neji sambil melotot ke arah adek satu-satunya itu.

"E-e-eh kak N-neji, sorry kak sorry! Sini Hinata elapin mukanya," Kata Hinata yang buru-buru nempelin lap kemuka mulus Neji, lalu doi gosok-gosokin serampangan.

"-!"

"Sudah bersih kak, UPS!"

"Ups apaan?" Bentak Neji penasaran.

"Ups salah kak, acara ditipi itu. Udah sana mandi kak, bau tauk!" Ngeles Hinata sambil nutupin hidung pura-pura kebauan.

"Ntar, gua mau makan dulu," Neji pun menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan, lalu duduk dan mengambil makanan dan(lagi) memulai acara sarapan bersama jigong-jigong.

Hinata pun juga ikut duduk, memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang makan sambil bersenandung lagu Justin Bieber yang judulnya Eenie Meenie.

"Lo ngefans banget ya sama si penyanyi random ntu?" Tanya Neji sekedar basa-basi.

"Justin itu bukan penyanyi random! Ia sih dia ngatain negara Indonesia itu negara random, tapi gak maksud jelekin kok! Ia gue ngefans banget sama dia, cinta malah," Kata Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu khas pahlawan anti kompeni.

"Hahahahaha… si Justin mana mau sama elu, si baka Naruto(no bashing purpose) aja bakal mikir seribu kali buat ngajak lu ng-date, ngimpi loe!" Ejek Neji.

"Sapa? Naruto? Iihh aku gak suka sama dia!" Hinata pun bergidik-gidik tanda dia gak suka sama si Naruto.

"Alibi loe!"

"Alah kakak nih! Udah cepetan makannya, trus mandi, gosok gigi, keramas, sabunan, luluran trus meni pedi disalon sama temen kakak yang namanya Lee itu! Udah cepet sanaaaaa,"

"Ia ia bawel lu, btw gue gak kenal Lee." Dan Neji pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi, tidak lupa membawa Pentin anti hairfall plus conditioner buat rambut kesayangannya.

"Terserah, mau kenal ato gak kenal terserah!" Dumel Hinata.

"Haaaaaah~ lagu terbaru Justin Bieber apa ya? Ntar deh gue cek di " Hinata pun ngomong sendiri.

"Dasar kak Neji, dikiranya aku becanda apa? Aku kan bener-bener cinta sama Justin, gak tau apa aku sampe bela-belain ngantri 3km demi sandal berwajah Justin yang unyu ini?" Hinata pun nunduk ke lantai buat liat sendal yang lagi dia pake, pas awal-awal baru beli sih bagus. Si Justin masih punya idung, bibir lengkap pokoknya ganteng banget deh. Tapi coba deh liat sendalnya sekarang, matanya Justin udah hilang yang ada Cuma bekas cap jempol Hinata yang bertengger. Mukanya Justin lama-lama berubah jadi muka Tukul! Hinata bergidik ngeri ngeliatnya.

"Errr… kayaknya udah waktunya beli sandal yang baru deh!" Bener tuh, Hinata musti beli sendal baru! Masak Hinata yang cantik dan melampaui kata sempurna ini make sendal gajebo? Hinata Hyuga Bieber kan harus awesome!

Kita liat keadaan Neji.

"Lee itu siapa sih? Si Hinata random banget sih jadi orang." Neji pun melepas pakaiannya(author nosebleed) lalu masuk kedalam kedalam kamar mandi transparan yang keren gila. Tapi sebelum itu, doi sempetin buat ngaca demi mengagumi wajah tampannya kalo sebelum mandi. Dan…

"KENAPA MUKA GUE CEMOOOOONG?"

Gedubrak! Hinata kejeduk pintu buffet gara-gara kaget mendengar suara Neji yang bertoa ria.

"Haduh mampus gue, pasti karna lap tadi tuh!"

Hinata pun segera bergegas ke washtafel buat menyelesaikan tugas cuci piring yang sempat tertunda dan setelahnya berniat langsung ngacir kekamar, saking gugupnya Hinata sampe berkali-kali memecahkan piring. Dalam keadaan yang kalut ini, sesosok pria berambut panjang tengah mengendap-endap dibelakang Hinata.

Pria itu semakin dekat kearah Hinata, semakin dekat, makin dekat dan….

"DOORR!"

Hinata ditembak? Oh bukan, ternyata si pria itu bermaksud mengageti Hinata dan hasilnya…

"EH UTANG SAYUR BELOM GUE BAYAR AMA MPOK KUSHINA AMPE GUE DIKEJAR-KEJAR KAYAK BENCONG TAMAN LAWANG, EH COPOT JANTUNG GUE!" Kalo gini gue jadi inget mpok Ati latah deh?

"Kamu ngutang sayur?" Tanya Hiashi ke anaknya, Hinata Hyuga Bieber. Itu nama fb Hinata loh…

"Ya ampun Ayah! Jangan ngagetin dong, Hinata kan kaget beuud nih!~~" Ujar Hinata dengan irama 4/4.

"Oke Ayah minta maaf, daaaaan.. ah ya! Sebagai permohonan maaf, Ayah ada kejutan spesial buat Hinata," Hiashi pun senyum-senyum sendiri, Hinata udah penasaran banget, Neji yang lagingeringkan rambut juga ikut mupeng dipintu.

"Apa kejutannya Ayah?" Tanya Hinata sambil lompat-lompat happy.

"Ayah ngasih kejutan apa ya ke Hinata?" Oalah! Lo penasaran juga ya Ji? XD

"Uumm, kasih tau gak eaa?" kata Hiashi sambil berpose ala anak lebay.

"Ihhh Ayah jangan lebay kayak alay lalala yeyeye dong, ihh!" Kata Hinata sebel tingkat khayangan.

"Oke-oke, pokoknya kejutannya yang Hinata suka deh!" Yang Hinata suka? Dia kan suka Justin Bieber!

"Apa dia makhluk hidup ayah?" Tanya Hinata yang seperti lagi ikutan kuis 'Ketiban Duren Runtuh'.

"….. IAA! Dia makhluk hidup!" Jawab Hiashi kelewat heboh.

Makhluk hidup Hinata! Itu pasti Justin Bieber.

"Apa.. apa dia berambut pirang Ayah?"

IA BENAR! Selamat Anda mendapatkan motor tapi spionnya aja. Loh, kok gue yang jawab? *author sarap*

"…. BENAR!"

"Huaaa bener lagi? Ehm apa lagi ya? Oiya apa matanya biru?" Nah ini salahnya, Hinata lupa kalo warna matanya Justin itu coklat, tapi doi asal ceplos aja kalau warna mata Justin itu blue alias merah muda *salah thor!*

"SEBIRU SAMUDRA HINATA!" Agaknya Hiashi demen teriak-teriak ya?

'Gyaaa.. itu pasti Justin Bieber!' Inner Hinata Histeris.

'Hah? Apa bener kejutan buat Hinata itu Justin Bieber? Kalo ia, gue juga mauuuuuuu….." Jiaaaah! Ternyata Neji juga ngefans sama Justin U,U

"Dan dia itu ninja terhebat sekaligus temanmu HINATAAAA!" Apaah? Teman? Jadi.. jadi yang makhluk hidup itu, rambut pirang itu, mata biru itu bukan Justin Bieber? Hah gua sudah nebak *yalah loe yg bikin cerita*

"TEMAN?" Hinata gak percaya.

"Ia temanmu, si Naruto. Dari tadi dia manggil-manggil kamu, tapi kamunya gak denger. Trus pas Ayah datang, dia minta Ayah buat manggilin kamu. Sudah sana datangin Naruto!" WATDEPAK? Ternyata orang yang dimaksud Hiashi itu Naruto? Hinata mah udah bosan liat dia saban hari. Sabar ya Hinata .

Dan didalem kamar, Neji puas banget ngakak jumpalitan dikasur. Kan Neji pernah bilang, kalo si Hinata itu ujung-ujungnya bakal nikah sama si Naruto, barusan tadi bukti kecilnya. Hahahahaha.. ini bakal jadi topik yang bagus buat dishare di blog pribadi Neji, dengan judul 'Just A Dream' gitu pikir Neji. Dasar kakak durhaka.

'Jadi Naruto, bukan Justin Bieber ku sayang. Hiks… bener kata kak Neji, semua itu Cuma mimpi!'

~OWARI~

Kembali lagi saya dengan fic kedua saya, apa masih jelek? Apa EYD juga masih ancur? Apa ceritanya jelek? Tolong kasih tau saya lewat balasan review


End file.
